<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хроническое by maboroshishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462402">Хроническое</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi'>maboroshishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоору запускает длинные пальцы в каштановую копну, а Куроо забывает, как дышать</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хроническое</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>14 января 2017 г.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никто не знает Ойкаву Тоору лучше, чем Ивайзуми Хаджиме.<br/>Он единственный знает, что Тоору — это не ультрамодный коктейль из самоуверенности, самовлюбленности, искрометного юмора, таланта, везения и легкомыслия, приправленного безупречной улыбкой. Нет. Он единственный знает, что Ойкава, мать его, Тоору — это кислотно-радиоактивная смесь из неуверенности, ранимости, колючего сарказма, болезненной улыбки и хруста костяшек, выламываемых им самим изящных кистей рук. Тоору, которого Ивайзуми знает с детства — крайне сложная структура с тысячью тупиков внутри своих лабиринтов.<br/>Каждый день Ойкава возвращается домой уверенной походкой, весь такой с улыбкой на красивом лице. Безупречный и недосягаемый, поправляющий прядь своих непослушных каштановых волос тонкой бледной рукой. Он заходит в комнату к Ивайзуми, прикрывает за собой дверь и бессильно сползает по ней на пол, беззащитно, из последних сил улыбается, глядя в глаза лучшего друга:</p>
<p>— Ива-чаааан.</p>
<p>Хаджиме знает одну истину про своего друга — у Тоору дурной вкус на мужчин.<br/>Они дружат с детства. Сколько помнят себя, всегда были вместе. Соседние дома, один детский сад, одна школа. Теперь они учатся в одном университете и снимают одну на двоих квартиру. Тоору нравится ландшафтный дизайн, Хаджиме — кинематограф и фотография. Ойкава любит красоту, Хаджиме ее видит и запечатлевает.<br/>У них есть друг, красоту создающий — однокурсник Ойкавы с соседнего направления дизайна одежды — Акааши Кейджи. Он придумывает и шьет ультрамодные шедевры в мрачных оттенках, отчего он и все его близкие друзья похожи на стаю грачей. Акааши шьет новую коллекцию, Ойкава все по очереди примеряет, а Ивайзуми делает харизматичные и немного скандальные снимки и видеоролики. Попавшей под горячую руку зазнобе Акааши — волейболисту и студенту тренерской специальности Котаро Бокуто приходится освоить адскую машину — компьютер, и научиться делать сайты под магазин одежды.<br/>Котаро Бокуто — вот уже четыре месяца как любовь Акааши — трижды в неделю зависает в университетском спортзале со своим ближайшим другом Куроо Тецуро и волейбольным мячом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никто не знает Куроо Тецуро лучше, чем Козуме Кенма.<br/>Кенма знает, что Тецуро на самом деле значительно умнее, чем думают окружающие. Он знает, что Куроо не такой веселый и жизнерадостный, каким пытается казаться. Кенма знает, что, если Куроо вечером пришел к нему домой и молча упал в кровать — у него что-то случилось, не стоит трогать и задавать вопросы, часа через полтора он сам все расскажет. А еще он знает, что, если от его друга пахнет сигаретами — сам он уже ничего не расскажет, Куроо Тецуро срочно нужно спасать, желательно позавчера.<br/>Козуме, дружа с Куроо с детства точно знает, что вкус на мужчин у его друга паршивее некуда.</p>
<p>К слову, уже трое суток Куроо обитал в комнате Кенмы, отлучаясь только в душ и на балкон покурить. Живописнее намека на скорое пришествие Апокалипсиса человечеству не известно.<br/>Как раз на балконе застал Кенма своего друга, вернувшись с занятий домой. Тецуро вяло кивнул головой вместо приветствия и прикурил новую сигарету.</p>
<p>— Слушай… — Кенма выдохнул с видом человека, несущего всю тяжесть бытия на своих хрупких плечах, — ты не хочешь мне рассказать, что все-таки происходит?<br/>— Да как-то и нет.<br/>— У меня весь дом пропах табаком, — Кенма ткнулся лбом в сложенные на перила балкона руки и снова поднял голову, — ты уже три дня тут торчишь, молчишь и даже ни разу не улыбнулся. Последний раз такое наблюдалось, когда тебя бросил тот эгоцентричный бас-гитарист. Если мне не изменяет память?<br/>Куроо резко повернул голову, собираясь сказать что-то, но так же резко отвернулся обратно, злобно прикусив фильтр. Кенма снова тяжело выдохнул.<br/>— Если не расскажешь, я не смогу тебе помочь, — Тецуро дернул плечом, — я понятия не имею, что могло случиться такого ужасного, после того, как я покинул пьянку Бокуто. Я же правильно определил вектор бедствия?</p>
<p>Куроо ничего не хотел говорить. Дело не в том, что он не доверял Кенме, нет, этой тощей безэмоциональной субстанции он доверил бы свою жизнь. Но дело было в другом. В том, что, если он решит рассказать, слова раскаленным железом прожгут его горло.</p>
<p>Он прекрасно все помнит. Бокуто устроил попойку неделю назад и позвал толпу людей, человек 15 своих однокурсников, Куроо и Кенму, еще своего парня и его друзей. И вот тут и затаилась катастрофа. Худая и высокая, с широкими, обтянутыми черной водолазкой плечами катастрофа. И имя ему — Ойкава Тоору. Однокурсник Акааши. За 10 минут он стал центром вечеринки. Искрометный юмор, острый взгляд безумных искорок глаз. Белоснежная улыбка превращалась в хищный оскал, когда он смотрел на Тецуро. Тоору запускает длинные пальцы в каштановую копну, а Куроо забывает, как дышать. Нет, он лишается элементарных навыков функционирования легких не как впечатлительная старшеклассница, а как Куроо Тецуро, который что-нибудь убьет, если не заполучит этого парня, райт нау. Но, к счастью окружающих, никого убивать не пришлось. Через три часа живописных переглядываний они закрываются в самой дальней комнате на втором этаже.<br/>Куроо помнит все. Абсолютно все. Как они начинают целоваться, едва поднявшись на второй этаж, как Ойкава стонет в губы Куроо, как они наощупь закрываются в дальней комнате. Как Тоору резко дергает за ремень Тэцуро, отрывая петлю на джинсах. Как Куроо вжимает его в стену, шаря дрожащими руками по ребрам и спине шатена, царапающего в этот момент спину Куроо под толстовкой. Он помнит, как прижимая к стене, поддерживая за бедра навесу вколачивается в Ойкаву, заставляя его запрокидывать голову и сжимать плечи Тэцуро до синяков. Он помнит, как жмуря глаза от удовольствия, упирается лбом в грудь Тоору, он помнит запах его задранной наполовину, черной водолазки, оголяющей пресс. Он помнит, как втягивает ноздрями этот пьянящий запах дорогого парфюма, а потом, как от бессилия закусывает мягкую ткань. Сиплые стоны Ойкавы, как он втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, как прижимает голову Куроо, зарывается носом в его макушку и шумно вдыхает запах волос.<br/>Куроо помнит, как одевшись и отдышавшись, Ойкава открывает окно, садится на подоконник, прикуривает сигарету, затягивается и выпускает дым. Куроо очень хочет забыть, как Ойкава говорит будничным тоном сквозь улыбку: «Это было горячо. Но это просто секс. И ничего больше. Держи свой потрясающий язык за зубами. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли». И, выкинув окурок в окно, проходит мимо онемевшего Куроо с самой довольной улыбкой на планете. Дверь несильно хлопает.</p>
<p>Куроо Тецуро, все еще парализованный, понимает только одно: он безнадежно влюбился.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — Кенма заправляет за ухо выбеленную прядь волос и предпринимает последнюю попытку, — просто скажи, что в этом не замешан Ойкава Тоору и я оставлю тебя разлагаться дальше.<br/>Озвученное имя кислотой затекает в уши Куроо, он с тихим стоном отчаяния роняет голову на руки, сложенные на перилах.<br/>— О, — Кенма поднимает брови.<br/>— Да, черт возьми, дело именно в этом… в этом… в нем.<br/>— Кое-кто кое-кого поимел, а потом оказалось, что все с точностью наоборот?<br/>Кенма ловит говорящий, очевидно матом, взгляд. Куроо откидывается спиной на стену сзади и сползает вниз. Кенма думает, что другу и правда лучше перекантоваться у него дома, иначе случайных убийств не избежать.<br/>— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, куплю домой пепельницу, — сам того не желая добивает Кенма прикуривающего очередную сигарету Тецуро.<br/>— Ну шпашибо, обнадежил, — делает жуткое лицо Куроо, зажимая фильтр зубами. Кенма пожимает плечами и уходит в дом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тем временем Ивайзуми неделю наблюдает потрясающую картину. Ойкава Тоору уверенно промахиваясь с дозировкой добавляет в свой внутренний кислотно-радиоактивный коктейль нервозность и рассеянность. У Хаджиме откровенно болит нога продолжать раздавать пинки Ойкаве под зад. День на третий Хаджиме начинает подозревать, что чудесный зад Ойкавы, возможно, начал болеть чуть раньше, чем в него прилетел первый пинок. День на пятый Ивайзуми продолжает подозревать неладное, Тоору дергается от каждого слова, начинающегося с «Куро-», а сочетание слов «Куроо» и «Тецуро» в разное время недели заставляют Ойкаву разбить стакан, порезать руку и прижечь щиколотку сигаретой, когда курил сидя по-турецки. К слову, если раньше этот экспонат выкуривал максимум пачку в неделю, то сейчас шла уже четвертая. Ойкава перестает есть добровольно, аргументируя отсутствием аппетита и выводящем Хаджиме из равновесия «забыл». Минус пять кило. Ивайзуми всегда готов сломать нос тому, кто обидел Тоору, но на этот раз Ойкава не выглядит жертвой, с какого ракурса ни разглядывай. Хаджиме пытается выпытать, что происходит, Тоору молчит как партизан. Улыбается своей самой фальшивой улыбкой и спрашивает, о чем это он. Ивайзуми хмурит брови, пытаясь решить, оставить все как есть или все-таки допытаться. Пребывая в раздумьях, находит в один из дней на кухне, сидящего на полу, прислонившегося спиной к гарнитуру Тоору. Тот нашел незамеченный осколок от разбитого стакана и сейчас методично вгонял его в ладонь, находясь в какой-то прострации. Кровь текла уверенной струйкой вниз до локтя и капала на домашние штаны кремового цвета, оставляя алые расползающиеся пятна. Ивайзуми опускается перед Тоору на пол.</p>
<p>— Ива-чаан, — Ойкава распахивает глаза на друга, — Ива-чааан, я ведь совсем один. Понимаешь? Я ведь совсем ничего не чувствую, совсем. Ива-чан.<br/>— Ты идиот, — Хаджиме аккуратно забирает осколок из рук Тоору, сгребая друга в сторону ванной.<br/> «Все ты чувствуешь, просто слишком сильно».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Через пару дней приходят Акааши и Бокуто. У Кейджи готовы новые шмотки и ему нужен дуэт модель-фотограф. Он около часа внимательно следит за Тоору, приобретшим некоторое сходство с неуравновешенным домовым. Ойкава шарахается от любого звука, не попадает в проходы и залипает каждые 10 минут со странным выражением лица, будто заплачет через секунду. Но Ойкава не плачет, это общеизвестный факт. Плачут, обычно, из-за Ойкавы. Но никак не наоборот. Он временами приходит в себя и отпускает в сторону Бокуто привычные: «Я понимаю, что тебе нечем, но все-таки попробуй понять одну вещь…» или не менее привычные в сторону Хаджиме: «Я же за тебя переживаю, Ива-чан, вдруг у тебя все хорошо…». Ивайзуми шутит шутки с Бокуто, распивая холодное пиво, а Акааши продолжает молча наблюдать за Тоору, вспоминая, что на пьянке неделю назад Ойкава в какой-то момент исчез, Куроо исчез ведь в это же время? Тоору подходит к открытой двери на балкон, облокачивается спиной о подоконник, берет из пачки сигарету и быстрым движением прикуривает. Затягивается, прищуривая левый глаз, и выпускает клуб дыма. Зажимает сигарету между тонкими указательным и средним. Бокуто идет к холодильнику за пивом, сообщая Тоору о вреде курения, тот в свою очередь сообщает о вреде алкоголя, особенно спортсменам. Акааши подходит к Ойкаве, аккуратно берет за запястье и затягивается его сигаретой, все еще зажатой между тонких пальцев. Где-то рядом с раковиной спотыкается Бокуто. Кейдзи ловит взгляд Ойкавы и выпускает дым в сторону:</p>
<p>— Паршиво выглядишь, — у Тоору по лицу пробегает микроэмоция, — ты хотя бы спишь?<br/>Акааши говорит тихо и смотрит в глаза. Еще один известный факт — от Кейджи невозможно скрыть правду. Ойкава понимает, что близок к провалу.<br/>— Сплю.<br/>— Ну разумеется, — Акааши читает эмоции Ойкавы как книгу для дошкольников. Он понижает голос, чтобы слышал только Тоору, — Куроо?<br/>Ойкава давится дымом. Акааши разворачивается на носочках и возвращается на свое место.<br/>Ойкава почти слышит щелчок в своей голове. Кейдзи смотрит на шатена и думает, что он, пожалуй, вытащил чеку.<br/>Но нет, Акааши Кейджи не известно угрызение совести.<br/>Тоору быстро ретируется на балкон, в его голове паника, шок, и он не в состоянии остановить свой взгляд на чем-либо дольше, чем на секунду. Ойкава сейчас — оголенный нерв. Черт возьми, правда влюбился? Глупость какая. Он нервно стучит пальцами по перилам. Акааши появляется сбоку, облокачивается поясницей на бортик, кладет локти и немного прогибается, потягиваясь.<br/>— Между вами что-то было на вечеринке, насколько я понимаю?<br/>— Какой ты понятливый, — брызжет ядом Тоору.<br/>— Это глупо, сидеть взаперти из-за этого. Ты же не школьница, — Ойкава пытается воспламенить Акааши взглядом, но нет, — к слову, я видел Кенму в универе на днях, Куроо оккупировал его дом и ведет себя примерно так же, как ты. Я не обратил внимания на это, но увидев тебя, сложив два и два… все встало на свои места.<br/>Ойкава забывает, как произносить звуки, тем более слова. Акааши решает больше ничего не пояснять, но это именно тот случай, когда его покерфейс живописнее любых слов.<br/>— Я жду вас с Ивайзуми завтра после 6 в шоуруме.</p>
<p>Минут через 20 гости уходят. Остаток дня Ивайзуми на полу в своей комнате выслушивает накопившееся в Ойкаве, регулярно называя его идиотом, потому что зачем было высылать человека и сразу же впадать в анабиоз по нему. Идиотизм клинический. А потому что страшно, не хочется ошибаться, так не хочется опять это самое «больно», так сложно и запутанно все, так хочется любви, но и так не хочется, а он ведь такой невероятный, Ива-чан, я же испугался, что увязну в нем, ты вообще его видел? Нет, Ива-чан, ты плохо смотрел, срочно сходи к окулисту, тебе нужна помощь. Ойкава выгибает-выламывает свои высокохудожественные ладони, откровенно нервничая, переплетает пальцы в замок, и это поистине завораживающее зрелище.</p>
<p>— То есть ты признаешь, что влюбился в Куроо?<br/>Ойкава по обыкновению дергается, как от разряда тока и некоторое время смотрит на Ивайзуми сложным лицом.<br/>— Я… Нет, ну как это возможно, разве можно влюбиться просто однажды переспав, нет, не смотри на меня так, Ива-чан, но это же невозможно, посуди сам, ну хорошо, да, я признаю, что я влю… Нет, Ива-чан, это абсурд! Ну ладно-ладно, не смотри так, я понял, я идиот, я влюбился.<br/>Ойкава произносит последние слова почти шепотом, а Ивайзуми трет переносицу и пытается не ржать. Где же он так нагрешил.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вечером этого же дня на тумбочке у кровати Кенмы жужжит телефон. Долго жужжит, пока Кенма, сидящий на полу, играющий в приставку монотонно не говорит:</p>
<p>— Куроо.<br/>Куроо протягивает руку к телефону и нехотя отвечает на звонок. Бокуто жалуется на кидалово и что вообще происходит, мяч есть, спортзал есть, тебя нет, бро, так дела не делаются. Тецуро безжизненно обещает появиться завтра, на том разговор и заканчивается.<br/>— Ты планируешь хоть что-то предпринять? — Кенма бесстрастно подает голос.<br/>— Мне ясно дали понять, что мне идти мимо.<br/>— И с каких пор ты такой послушный?<br/>— До каких, формулируй вопрос правильно, — долгий выдох, — пока сижу тут. Если выйду в люди — сам знаешь, уговорить себя не получится. Вот и сижу.<br/>Кенма вздыхает так, будто имеет разговор с умственно отсталым.<br/>— Мне Акааши сегодня написал, говорит Ойкава из дома неделю не выходит.<br/>Кенма слышит за спиной гробовую тишину и щелчок сустава, Куроо замер в крайне неудобной позе.<br/>— В смысле?<br/>— В смысле, он неделю сидит дома.<br/>Куроо откидывается на подушку и судорожно думает, где он что не понял.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я тут краем уха слышал, Ойкава дома торчит неделю, заболел?<br/>Бокуто и Куроо сидят на крыльце после продуктивной тренировки.<br/>— Да похоже, вид у него дикий. Может отравился, не знаю. Похудел, странный какой-то стал. Дымит как паровоз. Кстати, и от тебя несет за километр, ты чего это, а, спортсмен?<br/>— Да так, неважно, — отмахнулся Куроо, но, увидев выражение лица Бокуто ощутил кусок льда в желудке, кое-кто прямо сейчас сопоставляет факты.<br/>— Бро, — играющий бровями Бокуто только выглядит идиотом, — а ты разве когда-то общался с Ойкавой, с чего это такой интерес? А чего это ты неделю не появлялся?<br/>Куроо хмурится, осознавая, что бежать некуда, его раскусили. Бокуто, не дожидаясь ответа продолжает добивать друга.<br/>— А я-то думаю, чего это Акааши такой задумчивый! Нет, бро, Ойкаву я одобряю, — тычет кулаком Тецуро в плечо, хитро улыбаясь, отчего Куроо хочется его чем-нибудь огреть.<br/>— Да перестань ты что ли, — отмахивается Куроо, — нет между нами ничего, мы с того раза и не виделись.<br/>Бокуто задумчиво хмыкает, разглядывая сумеречное небо.<br/>— Он еще должен быть в шоуруме Акааши с Ивайзуми, пошли, — кивает головой в сторону, одновременно поднимаясь на ноги, — увидитесь.<br/>Куроо думает всего минуту, но уже готов бежать куда угодно, лишь бы там был Ойкава Тоору.</p>
<p>Ойкава отснялся в шмотках Акааши, мимоходом выпросил экспериментальный кардиган, и вроде как медленно возвращался к жизни.</p>
<p>— Я пока на улицу выйду, покурю.<br/>Ивайзуми и Акааши кивнули и продолжили собираться. В планах был поход до ближайшего бара.<br/>Тоору вышел на улицу, вдохнул вечерний воздух и прикурил сигарету, он не успел зажать ее пальцами, как его взгляд упал на черно-красные кеды и поднимающиеся из них ноги, он медленно проследил глазами, пока взгляд не наткнулся на глаза Куроо Тецуро. Ойкава отчаянно пытается вспомнить, как заталкивать воздух в легкие, а Куроо с не прикуренной сигаретой в зубах делает шаг вперед и, не вынимая рук из карманов, прикуривает от сигареты Тоору. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, между их лицами расстояние двух соприкасающихся сигарет и то, что происходит сейчас на кончиках табачных изделий можно назвать хорошей аллегорией. Они всё смотрят друг на друга молча и не отрываясь, а на заднем фоне счастливый Бокуто тихо сгребает Акааши и Ивайзуми, хором закативших глаза, в сторону ближайшего бара.<br/>— И потрудись объяснить…- проморгавшись, к Тоору резко возвращается самообладание, он резким движением зажимает сигарету пальцами и уже готов разнообразить жизнь Куроо сарказмами, а тот медленно затягивается, все еще не отводя пожирающего взгляда от Ойкавы, выпускает дым, и, с силой притягивая его за ворот, жадно целует, отчего у второго немеют пальцы на ногах и подкашиваются колени.<br/>— Потрудился, объяснил, — с довольной улыбкой сообщает Куроо, глядя в затуманенные глаза.<br/>Ойкава, вновь теряя самообладание, утягивает Тецуро в ответный поцелуй, забывая, что они на улице, он чувствует довольную улыбку Куроо, сжимая его в ответных объятиях.</p>
<p>В его улыбающемся сознании он признает самую очевидную истину на свете. Он безнадежно влюблен в Куроо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>